DESTINOS UNIDOS, EN LA OTRA VIDA
by LadyDith
Summary: Años han pasado.Nuestro mundo ha cambiado.Solo sabemos que todos han muerto. Pero ahora..Habrá una salvacion,algo nos dice, que no todo está perdido.Goku y Vegeta, reencarnarán para proteger la tierra, y dos mujeres les seguiran secretamente.
1. Prologo

Saiyan-Blue.

**Notas de Autora: Bueno, este es un nuevo fic, el primer capitulo es bastante serio, y melancolico. Tambien me detuve en remarcar como cada uno de nuestros personages estrella sentía y veía las cosas. Pero los siguientes capitulos serán diferentes, divertidos y tambien muy rapidos y directos a el grano. Espero que les guste. Esta historia, trata de como Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, y Milk, reencarnan para unirse en la otra vida como humanos y hibridos.**

Capitulo 1: El principio del fin

Años han pasado desde la aparicion de los dragones malignos. Las honorables batallas de los guerreros Z, ya solo son leyendas entre la multitud, conciente de que su planeta estuvo apunto de ser destruido y fue salbado por un grupo de guerreros, que segun dicen no eran de este planeta.

Nuestros protagonistas, ya no estan entre nosotros. Bulma, Milk, Videl, Ten-shin-han, Chaos, Yamsha, Piccolo, y muchos otros, estan muertos.

Los unicos sobrevivientes en este planeta, són solo la sombra de lo que eran antes. Trunks, Bra, Pan,Goten, Gohan...todos ellos estan muertos. Aunque tenían sangre saiyajin, y vivieron más de lo que suele vivir un humano corriente, nada es para siempre.

Solamente estan en este planeta nuestros saiyajines puros. La vida les ha cambiado. Han visto morir a todos los seres que amaron con todo su corazón, pero la vida y el paso de los años, les enseñó que, siempre han sido los mejores amigos. Aunque ninguno de los dos pudiera admitirlo frente al otro.

Juntos, se alegran de que la raza de los saiyajines aun existe, pero ellos habitan en la tierra. Sus nietos, sus tatara nietos, y todo una cadena de más parientes, habian existido en ese planeta, y ellos habitaron con ellos...pero..su tiempo estaba cerca, y ellos lo sabian.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta y Goku ivan caminando por la calle. Ya era cercana la noche, y los ultimos rayos del sol marcaban el cielo de un rojo intenso. Pero esta no era una tarde corriente, algo les decía que este sería su ultimo atardecer.

-**Vegeta, recuerdas la ves que destruimos a Majin buu?, parece que ya hace una eternidad verdad? - **El tiempo no había cambiado tanto a Goku ni a Vegeta. Lo unico que podría identificarles como viejos, eran sus ojos apagados despues de tantos años.

-**Sí, Kakarotto, lo recuerdo. Y tienes razón, creo que hemos vivido más tiempo del que deviamos**- Hambos estaban sentados en un parque, ya casi era de noche. Vegeta miraba el suelo, y Goku el cielo oscurecerse.

-**Veo que tu tambien lo has sentido-**le decía Goku a Vegeta- **¿crees que este será nuestro ultimo dia en la tierra?**- Ahora Vegeta tambien miraba el cielo.

-**Solo sé, que esta no será la ultima vez que nos veamos**-En sus corazones había felicidad. Ninguno de los dos se arrepentía de su vida en la tierra, y mucho menos se sentian mal por saber que esa noche moririan.

-**Tengo ganas de ver a Milk, a Gohan y a Goten**- Decía Goku mientras que miraba a la cara a Vegeta.

-**Sí, tambien tengo ganas de ver a mi familia**-'familia', despues de tantos años aun se preguntaba si se merecío alguna vez poder pronunciar esa palabra como la había pronunciado ahora.

-**Vegeta, se que nunca te ha gustado que hablemos de esto, pero...¿crees que los veremos?, es decir, despues de todo, no crees que a nosotros nos enviaran a el paraiso de los luchadores, y la mayoría de ellos estan en el paraiso de las almas, y no sé si volveré a ver a Milk**-Ahora Goku tenía una cara de tristeza y Vegeta había cruzado sus brazos y le miraba de reojo-

-**Kakarotto¿acaso sabes lo que es una promesa?, si no estan en ese lugar les buscaremos, no hay porque pensar así**-'¿quien lo hiba a decir?' Vegeta apollandome para que no me desanime?. Verdaderamente, el tiempo cambia a la gente- **Sí tienes razón, les veremos a todos en el paraiso**-

Vegeta se levantó, haciendo que Goku le mirara y le dijo:-**Ya ha anochesido, será mejor que nos vallamos a casa**-Goku se levantó y mirandole a la cara mientras le sonrreía le dijo:-**sí, vamonos, pero antes..-**Goku le estrecha la mano esperando que Vegeta le responda el apreton-

Vegeta no entendía a que se debía esa accion de su parte. Le miró a los ojos esperando una respuesta. Goku entendio su mirada y le dijo:-**Vegeta, has sido..un buen compañero de batalla. Espero que nos volvamos a ver**-

Vegeta con una medía sonrrisa le estrechó la mano y le dijo:-**¿acaso aun piensas que iré al infierno, Kakarotto?**-ante este hecho, Goku solo pudo soltar una carcajada- **tienes razón. Nos veremos en el otro mundo,... amigo..**-Vegeta y Goku se miraron. Vegeta con su mirada sería, y penetrante, con su tipico seño fruncido, y Goku con sus claros ojos demostrando felicidad y un media sonrrisa.

Ninguno decía palabra, pero entendian perfectamente como, gracias a sus miradas se decían "hemos combatido, hemos sido enemigos, y hemos compartido juntos como hermanos, aunque nunca te lo diré ni lo atmitiré delante de nadie. Hemos visto tanto, y a la ves tan poco de ambos que decearía poder saber de tí todo ahora que sé que ya no nos veremos vivos, nunca más,'hermano'".

Vegeta se cansó de estar callado y le dijo:- **Kakarotto, no seas tonto, y mucho menos no digas estupideses, ya hemos estado muertos antes, y ademas este no es un adios, sino un hasta luego**-Goku ante esta respueste pensaba:"nunca cambiaras Vegeta, pero te comprendo, incluso mejor de lo que jamas crei entenderte".

Luego le dijo:-**tines razón**- ambos se soltaron de las manos, se dieron una ultima mirada a los ojos, se dieron la espalda, y salieron volando, uno al Oeste, y el otro al Norte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Que es este lugar?Está todo oscuro.No recuerdo nada. Estaba acostado y ahora..¿Estaré muerto? No recuerdo haber visto nada de esto cuendo moría las ultimas veces.

Ahora veo mi vida. Todo lo que he sufrido. La primera vez que respire el aire de Vejitasei, mi infancia, mi padre, mi madre, el dia donde llegué a ese infierno junto a Freezer. La destruccion de mi planeta. Mi sufrimiento bajo las ordenos de ese lagarto, mi adolesencia robada y pisoteada.

Cada una de mis umillaciones. La ves que a Raditz se le ocurrio ir a buscar a Kakarotto. La batalla en la tierra. Mi primera muerte. Y..ella..

Ella me está mirando..se ríe..la veo como cuando la conosí. Joven y bella. Mi angel. Aquel angel, el que me hizo prometer que estaríamos juntos para simpre. La que me enseñó a amar y revivió mi alma destruida y perdida. A mí hijo, a Bra. Los años junto a ellos. Mis batallas. Mi vida despues de la muerte de todos ellos.

Y eso...¿Eso que es? Parece una luz. ¿!Una luz que sale de una puerta !?. Ahora se hace más grande..¿que me pasa? Todo vuelve a estar oscuro. ¿Donde estoy¿Y ahora¿Que es esto, un arbol? Veo todo borroso-

-**Veeegeeetaaaa, Veegeetaaaa**-

Alguien me llama, no lo veo bien..pero esa voz...la he sentido antes..será...- **¿Quien eres?.**

-**Vegeta despierta¿que no ves quien soy?**-

Sí. Ahora puedo ver mejor. Es...no..no puede ser..¿ya estoy en el paraiso o que?.- **..Bulma..Bulma eres tú?...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Vegeta, asta que estas despierto...**-Sí. Era Bulma. Estaba ahí, arrodillada junto a Vegeta, que estaba tumbado en el suelo. Estaba Bella, radiante como cuando se enamoraron. Le miraba. Le sonrreía. Le acarisiba el pelo, su rostro. Salían lagrimas de sus ojos.

-**Bulma...Bulma eres tú..**- sin pensorlo dos beses se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó con tal pacion que se quedaron sin aire. Y obligados a separarse ella le dijo mientras le abrazaba:

-**Vegeta, te he echado tanto de menos. Por fin estamos juntos mi amor**- No lo podía creer.!por fin juntos, despues de tantos años sin ella.

-**Bulma¿donde estoy¿acaso estoy soñando?**-era normal que su mente le jugara malas pasadas haciendole creer que ella estaba cerca de él.

- **¡como que donde!, pues muerto, en el paraiso¿que no te das cuenta?**-

**-¿por fin estoy muerto?- **decía con esa sorrisa maligna y ese sarcasmo tan caracteristico de él.

**-bueno, sí. pero ya lebantate. ¿no querras quedarte todo el día ahí sentado verdad?-**

Me levanté. Ví a todos. Todos estaban ahí. Mis hijos. Los amigos de Bulma. Los hijos de Kakarotto. Los nietos que habían fallesido en este ultimo tiempo.

Me dí cuenta de que el paraiso era muy parecido a la tierra. Solo que en ves de tener el cielo azul, era rosa , y no habían edificios en ningun lado. Pero una voz me llamó me giré y...

-**Kakarotto...¿tu tambien estas aquí?-**Sí. Era él. Mi eterno ribal. Pero..ahora era joven. Como cuando fuimos a Namekusei.-**Kakarotto, ahora estas más joven**-

-**Vegeta, tu tambien lo estas. Mirate aquí**- me aserqué a un rio y...

-**es cierto**- estaba igual que cuendo llegué a la tierra despues de la batalla con Freezer. Ahora podré ser feliz. Ahora estoy con mi mujer, mis hijos. Ahora no habrá nada que me preocupe. Ya no mas problemas con los enemigos que quieren apoderarse del planeta. Ahora solo tranquilidad. Solo tranquilidad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devo decir que tiempo pasó. No sé cuanto tiempo. Solo sé que para mí y otros, un día, todo cambió. ¿Para bien o para mal? no lo sé. Solo sé que cambió.

Yo y Vegeta, fuimos llamados por Kahio-sama, que segun parecía, quería hablar con nosotros. Llegamos y nos resibío Bubbels,"el mono", nos llevó a dentro de la pequeña casa de Kahio-sama, y él nos dijo:

-**Muchachos, devo daros una noticia muy triste e inquietante a los dos**.-

**-¿De que se trata Kahio-sama?**-Pregunté

-**Bueno la verdad es sobre Lania y ****Bilani****, vuestras nietas de muchas generaciones**-Ante estas palabras, abrí más mis ojos, y Vegeta se dedicó a mirar directamente a el gordito de color azul frente a él.

**-¿que les pasó a ellas¿acaso tienen algun problema Kahio-sama?,¿pasa algo en la tierra?-**Vegeta me miró de reojo y luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Estaba claro que cuando me ponía nervio podía a hacer preguntas como loco.

-**Bueno, la verdad si les pasa algo. Recordad que son las ultimas de vuestro linage dejado en la tierra y, la vedad...estan enbarazadas, pero ese no es el mayor problema, sino que el mayor problema, es que queremos, todos los Kahio-samas de aquí que..que vosotros..-**

-**Anda ya Kahio-sama¿que pasa¿que es lo que quieren?-**Preguntaba, demaciado impaciente para soportarlo. Vegeta no pronunciaba ninguna palabra. Solamente se dedicaba a mirar con los brazos cruzados.

-**Todos los Kahio queremos que ustedes dos se..reencarnen en esos dos chiquillos**-Sip, esa era la graaan noticia que yo y Vegeta esperabamos. Ante estas palabras lo unico que pudimos hacer fue llenarnos de desconcierto y ademas de eso, mirarnos el uno al otro y luego a Kahio-sama en busca de una explicacion coerente para eso.

-**Vereis, tememos por el futuro de la tierra. Y nosotros sabemos que no es justo para vosotros pero..es necesarío. Lo unico que os puedo decir es que teneis un dia para pensarlo. Mañana estaré esperando una respuesta para esto.Ahora podeis iros**-Kahio-sama desaparecio serrando la puerta detras de sí.

**-¿cual será el motivo para que piensen que la tierra está en peligro, o para que teman su futuro**?-Preguntaba Vegeta, más para sí mismo que para mí.

-**No lo sé. Pero lo que si entiendo es que a Milk no le gustará para nada esto**-Decía, mientra movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro y miraba el suelo.

**-"A Bulma tampoco le gustará, mejor dicho..!ni siquiera a mí me agrada la idea de tener que alejarme de ella despues de tanto tiempo separados!..!!!maldicon!!!"-**Era lo unico que podía pensar Vegeta ante la informacion dada de Kahio-sama.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dos guerreros levantaron el vuelo. El viaje asta donde estaban las mujeres, fué meditativo y silencioso. Ambos sabían que no podían negarse. Si Kahio-sama lo decía, era por algo.Pero no querían, ninguno de los dos, alejarse nuevamente de "ellas".

-**Bueno y que es lo que querían de ustedes?-Preguntaba Bulma despues de ver como Vegeta y Goku volvían de su reunion con Kahio-sama..**-

**-¿porque esas caras acaso la noticia no es buena?**-Preguntaba una preocupada Milk. Vegeta y Goku solo atinaron a mirarlas y luego miraron al suelo, no podían miraralas a la cara a sabiendas de lo que ellos le dirían, será orrible, estar lejos de las persona que amas !¿!¿solo porque un estuido dios con gafas, de color azul y regordete les sugería por el bien de la tierra¿!¿! porque no dejar que esos terricolas se las arreglen solos, acaso siempre tendremos que proteger sus traseros!!y encima sin resibir nada acambio!!!.-

-**Bueno, pensais hablar o ¿que?-**Decía Bulma, estaba astiada de tanto silencio, era obio que la noticía que tenían para darles era mala, pero esto de mantener el misterio en el aire era peor que una tortura**-¿o acaso tendremos que obligarles nosotras?.-**

**-"fantastico, ahora para peor, se enfada por la espera"-**pensaba Vegeta, aunque él sabía perfectamente lo impaciente que podía llegar a ser su mujer.

**-"que fastidio, ahora Milk me matará, me matará seguro.!Pero si ya estoy muerto!...jeje.."-**pensaba Goku**-"no, esto es serio, no quiero separarme de ella, y estoy seguro que Vegeta tampoco quiere separarse de Bulma, pero lo peor es..es que si nos reencarnamos!olvidaremos todos nuestros recuerdos!".-**

-**Bulma, Milk**-comenzó hablando Goku-**lo que les diremos, no es decicion nuestra es una sugerencia que nos hizo Kahio-sama, pero tendremos que cumplirla de todos modos**-Vegeta permanecía callado, entonces Goku comprendió que sería él quien tendría que comentar todo el asunto por completo.-

**-!bueno hablen ya!-**dijo Milk, presentía que algo hiba mal¿pero qué?..no será...-

**-"o no, esto es serio, hacía años que no veía a Vegeta y a Goku actuando así"--**pensaba Bulma**-"pero que puede ser tan malo¿un ataque a la tierra y tienen que volver para matarlo¿acaso algo les pasó a nuestras nietas?".-**

-**Kahio-sama nos dijo que Lania y ****Bitani****están embarazadas-**comenzó diciendo Goku- **pero eso no es todo, el problema és..es que él dice que es mejor para la tierra que nos reencarnemos Vegeta y yo**- Vegeta y Goku, sintieron como si hubieran estado aguantando la respiracion desde que Goku comezó a hablar, pero las mujeres sintieron que un nudo en la garganta les sellaba la respiracion.-

--------------------------------------------------------------------

La peor noticia para mí. ¿Acaso nadie permitía que Vegeta y yo estemos felices¿Cual es el problema¿porque tienen que resusitar?..NO,no quiero que se valla, si reencarna, no recordará nada. Nada.

Nada de lo que vivimos juntos, nada sobre nosotros. Nada sombre mí. Nada de nuestros hijos. Todos los recuerdos que tiene, como nos conocimos, como discutiamos el primer año, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primer vez juntos, los problemas que tuvimos con el nacimiento de Trunks. Olvidará la combersacion que tuvimos despues del torneo de Cell, donde nos prometimos que no nos apartariomos porque nos necesitabamos, lo que vivimos asta el dia que llegó Majin Bu a la tierra, y lo que vivimos despues, el nacimento de Bra, y todas las miles de cosas que han pasado en nuestra vida juntos¿porque¿porque tienen que hacerme esto?, yo deseaba por cualquier cosa del mundo estar con él, y ahora que lo tengo cerca, el destino lo separa de mí...

**-"¿no habrá otra solucion?"-pensaba Bulma-"¿otra salida para que estemos juntos otra vez?"- **a estas alturas Bulma comenzó a sentir rios de lagrimas que corrían tricioneramente por sus mejillas**-"no!no quiero!!no quiero esto!!"-**

No lo puedo soportar más...no, esto no..dime, dime que puedo hacer para estar contigo mas tiempo, estar contigo en la nueva vida que tendras. Dime, dime Vegeta. Dime¿podré reencarnarme contigo?,¿podrá el destino juntarnos nuevamente como antes?,¿me amaras como ahora lo haces?...

No puedo mas, no puedo aguantar mas tiempo¿como se sentirá Milk¿se sentirá igual que yo?, sí, ella tambien ama a Goku, tanto como yo amo a Vegeta.

La desicion está tomada, Vegeta, si no puedo estar junto a tí en el paraiso, estaré junto a tí en otra vida!!jamas aceptaré que seas de otra en tu otra vida, Vegeta, jamas!!.

-**No podemos negarnos, si Kahio-sama lo sugirió será por algo**-dijo Vegeta-**y nos dijo tambien, que teníamos un dia para irnos**-¿Un dia¿solo un día, Vegeta¿solo un día para despedirnos y dejar nuestro amor en manos del destino, y recordar años maravillosos, recordar cosas que vivimos, momentos que odiamos, y lugares en los que nos amamos?.

-**Ahora solo...solo nos despediremos, no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar a mañana, y..y olvidarlo todo**-dijo Goku mientras miraba al suelo, a la vez que Vegeta, intentaba no mirarme a los ojos. No lo desean, no desean irse, eso es notorio. Ya no soporto mas este ambiente melancolico, diré lo voy a hacer, y no me importa si va contra las reglas o no, yo deseo estar con Vegeta.

-**Bueno**-intenté que mi voz sonara con un poco de indiferencia, no quería que Vegeta se sintiera mas mal de lo que ya se sentía, pero no lo conseguí, era obio que estaba triste, y no era la unica, Milk parecía apunto de estallar en llanto. Podía ver en sus ojos las mismas ganas que tenía yo, de saltar sobre su marido y rogarle que no se alejara de ella-

-**Si no podemos estar juntos en este paraiso**-dije, mientras me daba cuenta como todos me miraban al instante, y podía ver como todos tenía ganas de llorar como cuando nos vibos morir el uno al otro-**estaremos juntos en nuestra nueva vida**-cuando acabé de pronunciar esas palabras, ví en los ojos de Milk un brillo de esperanza, igual que el brillo que aparecio en mis ojos. Vegeta estaba sorprendido, estoy segura que estará pensando!como no se me ocurrió antes!, pero hay algo en sus ojos, una oscuridad que me dice que cree que es imposible, igual que veo esa oscuridad en los ojos de Goku.

**-¿a que te refieres Bulma?**-me preguntó Goku**-¿que quieres decir con que podremos estar juntos en nuestra otra vida?-**

-**Solamente quize decir que si ustedes estan obligados a resusitar**-dije yo. Para ser sinsera me estaba emocionando con esto de resusitar..-**nosotras tambien podriamos hacerlo**-Silencio, un silencio reinó a todos los que estaban junto a mí, no sé que habrá habido en sus corazones, solo sé que todos miraron al suelo, pero luego ví como Vegeta me miró y luego me dijo:

-**No podreis hacer eso**-Tanto como yo, y como Milk nos alarmamos¿porque no podemos estar juntos, porque?-**no pueden tomar decisiones así a la lijera, no es bueno. Cuando alguien muere, muere, y la unica forma de resusitar es teniendo una mision que cumplir o siendo un guerrero como nosotros**-!!maldicion!!,¿!que no podremos estar juntos¿porque¿!a quien le importa si estoy viva o muerta!?.

-**Eso es cierto**-Dijo Goku-**no pueden jugar con el tiempo, ni mucho menos con la muerte así como así**-!!!Jugar!!!, acaso no ven que lo que queremos nosotras es estar juntos.

-**Pero...-**Por fin Milk decía una palabra, pero la interrumpieron, todos sabiamos que quería seguin insistiendo en lo que yo había sugerido.

-**Milk, no insistas**-dijo Goku-**porfavor no lo hagan mas dificil, solo..solo aceptad que mañana estaremos vivos otra vez**-

--------------------------------------------------------------

El dia pasó muy lentamente, almenos para mí, no quería que mi Goku se fuera, pero si Kahio-sama decía que era lo mejor así seria. Pero..pero que pasaría si reencarnaramos sin que nadie lo supiera, para cuando se enteraran ya estariamos reencarnadas ¿no?.

Ya estoy arta de ver como el destino siempre me arrebata a Goku de las manos, no lo soporto, a cada instante, cuando siento que estaremos otra vez juntos algo me lo arrebata¿y soy yo la que tengo que aceptar como él se aleja de mí?. Entonces ya no más, no. No volveré a aceptar ese tipo de cosas, lo haré, haré lo que sea mi deseo, sin mas, no me importa, no pienso ser la que "acepte" otra vez, y estoy segura de que Bulma está pensando en lo mismo.

Nos pasamos todo el dia juntos, despidiendonos de nuestros hijos, y tambien de nuestron nietos, claro, nadie sabía que yo había decidido que tambien me iría con Goku, pero no me importaba. Ya nada me importaba mas que estar cerca de la persona de la que siempre he estado lejos, de la persona que siempre se ha alejado de mí, por el bien de un planeta que nunca pensó en agradecerles nada, igual que ahora.

Despues de despedirnos, nos pasamos lo que quedaba de tiempo hablando, y recordando lo que hemos vivido juntos. Todo, todas y cada una de las cosas que vivimos.

No es que esté pendiente de otras personas, pero puedo asegurar que Bulma hacía lo mismo con Vegeta. Es bonita su relacion, no como la mía que fue una promesa que vasicamente, nisiquiera Goku sabía que había prometido casarse con migo. Pero no me importa, yo sé que me ama, algo le hizo amarme, no solamente el hecho de prometerse conmigo, sino algo mas, algo que no consigo entender, me gusta pensar que esto tambien fué amor destinado. Y si lo fué, en la otra vida tambien estaremos juntos, y nos reuniremos todos, y seremos felices, otra vez.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

El momento llegó, llego el momento en que Goku, Milk, Vegeta y Bulma, se separarían para olvidar todos sus recuerdos, solo, para salvar un planeta de personas que jamas habían escuchado hablar de sus nombres, ni los han reconocido como los salvadores de la tierra, y tambien del universo.

Kahio-sama los despidio. Fué muy extraño lo que hicieron. Kahio-sama les dijo que tendrían que serrar los ojos, y recordar todo lo que habían vivido asta ahora. Luego, lo que a ellos les gustaría vivir, y una vez preparados, y decididos para afrontar sus nuevas vidas, que los abrieran.

Estaba claro que mientras ellos hacian eso, algo de ellos se hiba perdiendo, y en un parpadeo, cuando ellos creían que estaban listos para habrir los ojos, desaparecian, y enfrentaban sus nuevas vidas, junto a otras personas, otros amigos...

Adios, Goku, adios Vegeta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez que ellos desaparecieron de nuestra vista, yo y Milk, nos decidimos a hablar con Kahio-sama de lo que habíamos decidido, el nos dijo que no. Pero el no nos conoce, un mono estupido, un saltamontes y un hombre rechonchon, no nos detendran, por muy dios que sea.

Y así es, le combencimos, eso es mejor que sentir que tus timpanos estan apunto de explotar.

Hicimos lo mismo, tardamos mucho mas, ya que no tenemos tanto poder de concentracion como ellos, pero desaparecimos igual que ellos, para afrontar nuestra nueva vida.

Esperemos que el destino nos una.

------------------------------

CONTINUARÁ.

------------------------------

Saiyan-Blue


	2. El primer dia de Clases  no!

Saiyan-Blue

**Nota De Autora: Hola. Aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo, puede que al principio de la historia, la cosa no se entienda mucho pero ahora será mejor. Y quiero aclarar que este capitulo se lo dedico a todos los que acaban de comenzar la escuela, y los que la odian..!!ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!..**

**P.D.: Devo decir que es cierto, el primer capitulo parecía muy serio, pero he querido basar esta historia en humor y un poquito de misterio..Aah, y por cierto!!no pude resistirme en colocar algunas cosas poco usuales en mi capitulos!! Sorry..**

**Ahora a leer..!!!**

Capitulo 2: Mi primer dia de escuela.

Woooo!!esto es fantastico!!, estoy volando!!que bien!!, siempre quice volar. Desde aquí arriba todo se vé muy pequeñito. Nose, estoy seguro que no sabría decir donde está mi casa.

¿!HEEEEEE!?, QUE PASA?, ME ESTOY CALLENDO!!ya no puedo volar!!, me voy a estanpar contra el suelo!!NOOO!!, soy muy joven para morir !!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! POOOOOOOOOOFFFF!!!!!!!.

------------------

**-!!Goku!!, si no te levantas llegaras tarde a tu primer dia de clases...-**Gritaba una mujer desde fuera de una habitacion, enpapelada en posters de grupos de musica, dibujos hechos a mano, posters de diferentes clases de series de anime, y tambien, fotografias de personas, pegadas en un pequeño pisarron que al parecer hacía de mural.

-**Sí mama, ya me levanto, no te preocupes, ya salgo**-Gritó un chico de almenos quince años, que estaba tirado al lado de la cama, porque al parecer se había caido, con el pelo negro, y bastante alborotado.

-**ppuuff!!, menos mal que era un sueño, no me gustaría estamparme contra el suelo a esa altura. Aunque eso de volar me parecía muy conocido-**decía el muchacho pensando en voz alta mientras miraba el reloj de su mesita de noche-**que raro, parece que no me sonó el despertador¿que hora es?, parce que el reloj está parado, aaah sí es cierto, ayer se me olvidó ponerle pilas..jeje..-**el muchacho dejó el reloj sobre la mesita y se dedicó a sacar ropa de su armario y ponersela-**uuiiii!! que bien. El primer dia de clase no nos obligan a ponernos ese ridiculo uniforme de color azul, nose no me gusta, es feo, y ademas eso de que todos vallamos vestidos de la misma forma..nop, no me gusta**- se decía el muchacho, mientras se miraba al espejo, y se vestía con una camiseta manga larga de color verde, con un dibujo de dragon rojo adelante y detras estaba escrito algo que no se podía leer muy bien por lo percudidas que estaban las letras. Unos jean azules y unos tenis negros con la punta blanca que decía al costado de el talon de cada par de zapatos, "combers".

Organisó su mochila y se preparó para salir.

-**Mama!!!!, oye mama..¿!donde estas!?-**Gritaba el chico, buscando a su madre. Destras de un pequeñito piano de pared se asomó una mujer de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, no llebaba nada de el otro mundo puesto, solo un vestido blanco con pequeñitas flores rojas en algunos lugares.

**-¿que pasa Goku¿has visto la hora o no?-**Preguntó la mujer.

**-¿EEEh?, no no la he visto¿que hora es?-**pregunto el chico mientras dejaba la mochila sobre el sofá y se sentaba tranquilamente en la mesa mientras se preraba un cereal de chocolate con leche.

-**que que hora es?**- decía la mujer mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera-**pues..son las..las ocho en punto de la mañana¿porque?-**al oir esto, el chico palidecio, y se le pusieron todos los pelos de punta-

**-¿!¿!las ocho en punto!?!?-**gritaba el chico mientras su madre movía la cabeza en afirmacion**-!!mamá, yo entro a las 8.15 de la mañana!SOLO ME QUEDAN 15 MINUTOS PARA DESAYUNAR Y LLEGAR A TIEMPO A CLASES!**-en un abrir y serrar de ojos el chico se bebió toda la leche del tazón, y luego tomó un sanwich envuelto que había sobre la mesa para luego meterlo en la mochila-

**-¿! a las 8.15¿y porque no te despertaste mas temprano?-**preguntó la mujer ya ayudando a su hijo a ponerse la mochila, que parece que con las prisas se había enrredado un poco-

-**Lo que pasa esque ayer se me olvidó ponerle pilas a el reloj, y como estoy acostumbrado a despertarme tarde, me quedé dormido**-respondio Goku, y seguidamente salió por la puerta para poder tomar su bicicleta-

-**Goku, no te olvidas de nada?-**preguntó su mama-

-**no que yo me acuerde, aaa sí**-dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a su mamá y le daba un beso en la mejilla-

-**Hijo, no me refería a eso, me preguntaba si se te olvidaba algo, no sea que te vuelvan a regañar por alvidarte los libros en casa**-

-**no, no mama, no se me olvida nada**-respondió el chico

-**Bueno, tu mismo, que te balla bien ¿si?-**se despedía la madre con la mano-

-**sssssssssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**-gritó el chico y se subió a la bicicleta y se encaminó a su escuela.

-----------------------------------------------------

-"**Valla, si no fuera por ese sueño, no me habría despertado en todo el día"**-pensaba Goku, mientras conducía su bicicleta rumbo a la escuela.

**-!!!!Kanasaaaaa!!!Kanasaaaaa!!!-**Gritaba alguien detras de él-

**-"que raro, parece que alguien me está llamando, pero nose¿quien me llamaría por mi apellido y no por mi nombre?..la unica persona que lo hace es..."-**ante eso Goku, paró su bicicleta, y vió a un amigo de hace mucho tiempo.

- **Hola, Vegeta!!!-**Grito Goku-**hace tres meses que no te veía¿como estas?-**Vegeta era un muchacho de su misma edad, era todo un maestro en el sarcasmo, y tenía una enorme facilidad para dar miedo a la gente con solo mirarla.

-**Bien, y tu que tal?, no te das cuenta que llegas tarde a clases "Baka"?-**Dijo Vegeta-

-**Jeje, sí lo sé, lo que pasa es que me quedé dormido**-dijo Goku, y seguidamente miraba al suelo-**oye Vegeta, bonitos tenis ¿eh?-**Vegeta llebaba casualmente los mismos tenis que Goku, pero en vez de llebar una camiseta verde, la suya era roja, y llevaba las mangas arremangadas, junto con unos jeans azules, y en su mano llevaba un skeiter de color naranja, por la parte de abajo con su nombre inscrito, y por arriba negro, con ruedas del mismo color.

-**aah, yap**-dijo vegeta mientras las enseñaba-**parece que tu tambien llebas las mismas ¿he?-**

-**Sip, pero oye desde que te ví me dio curiosidad y quería preguntarte**-Dijo Goku, haciendo ademan de señalar a su amigo- ¿**porque estas aquí¿no se supone que deverias estar en el colegio?, llegaras tarde**-

-**Kanasa, ya hemos llegado tarde, si no te das cuanta yo son las 8.20-**Cuando dijo esto Goku abrió los ojos como dos platos-**y mira dejate de tonterias y dejame subir a tu bicicleta, mejor llegar tarde que no llegar.-**

Dicho esto, Goku, subió a la bicicleta, y Vegeta colocó sus pies en dos tubos metalicos que tenía la bicicleta a cada lado de su rueda tracera, luego se apolló con una mano en el hombro de Goku, mientras que con la otra sujetaba su skeiter.

-----------------------------------------------------

El salón estaba lleno de estudiantes con caras largas, tristes por tener que comenzar nuevamente el colegio. En la clase habían minimo 30 personas, niños y niñas, sacando un cuaderno y su estuche, para prepararse para las cosas que dirían el primer dia, y que era mejor tener presentes si querias aprobar el curso.

En la mitad del salón se sentaba una chica de cabello negro, recogido en una coleta, la habían cambiado de salon por este año, y era hija de la dueña de la floristería mas grande y conicida de la ciudad. Llevaba puesta una camiseta rosa con estrellas azules en la parte de abajo de su camiseta, una falda azul, y unos tenis del mismo color de la camiseta.

Al parecer no se sentaba nadie a su lado, y ya todos los alumnos 'presentes', estaban colocados donde querían sentarse por el resto del año. Pero despues que entró el maestro, y comenzó a escribir en la pisarra, se escucharon uno ruidos en el pasillo, seguido de unos gritos y una serie de insultos, junto con el sonido de alguien callendose, y tirando los cubos de basura que estaban en la entrada de la escuela.

-!**Baka, eres un tonto¿!que acaso aun no reparas los frenos de la bicicleta o que!?**-Gritaba una voz, haciendo que todos en el salon dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, incluso el profesor y se pusieron a escuchar lo que decian las voces de las personas.

-**Lo siento, es que como solo utilizo la bicicleta para venir aquí, se me olvidó repararlos**-Dijo otra voz, respondiendo a la anterior, a lo que todos los chicos de la clase, sabian de quien se trataban las voces, se le quedaron mirando a la chica de camiseta rosa, quien se puso roja como un tomate, y apolló su cabeza en su mano, tapandose la cara.

**-!!Pues la proxima vez, recuerdame que no me suba contigo a la bici, si no quiero acabar en el suelo, y tirando los basureros del colegio!!-**Gritó la primera voz-

**-!!oye, el que quiso que le llevara eras tú, y ya te dije que lo sentía¿de acuerdo?-**Gritó el otro muchacho.-**y ya dejate de gritar que se van a asomar a mirar que habrá pasado-**

-**NO, si de saber ya lo saben, entre el ruido de los basureros callendose, y los gritos que pegaste porque no podias parar la bicicleta, ya se habran enterado de que hemos llegado!!-**Dijo el otro chico-**pero dejalo, es mucho para tu pequeño cerebro lo que te digo, entremos de un vez-**

-**Pero..¿no sabes la hora que és?, son las 8.30, mejor esperemos a que empiece la proxima clase, sino interrumpiremos**-Dijo el otro muchacho

**-¿!Interrumpir!?, Interrumpir!ya as ineterrumpido, baka, y ya te he dicho que entremos!-**Respondio el muchacho-

-**Bueno...yo solo decía, pero estoy seguro que por interrumpir nos castigan, y tambien por llegar tarde**-Seguido de esto todo en el salon se aguantaban la risa de todo lo que acababan de escuchar, pero empezaron a sentir unos pasos que se dirigian al salon, y luego se habrió la puerta, dejando ver a un par de chicos muy conocidos para todos. El de la derecha tenía el cabello rebuelto, y era conocido por la cantidad de informacion sobre anime, y lo bien que dibujaba. El de la izquierda, era de cabello parado y negro, era conocido bastante por las chicas, y tambien por los chicos, sobretodo por ellos, al enterarte de los golpes que te podía dar , y la forma en que te podría dejar la cara si te metias mucho con él.

-------------------------------------------------------

-**Disculpe, profesor Matatsu, no queriamos llegar tarde¿podemos pasar?**-dijo Goku, a el profesor, que tenía una super gota en la frente, y una cara de espantado total-

-**Emmm, sí, pueden pasar. Pero espero que mañana, esto no se repita¿me olleron..Kanasa, y Ouji?**(a todos los alumnos los llaman por los apellidos)-el profesor estaba acustumbrado, que todos los años, desde que estan juntos en la misma clase, sean ellos los que lleguen tarde, el primer día de clases.

-**Sí, profesor**-Dijeron los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo, y acto seguido, serraron la puerta, y se sentaron en el mismo sitio en le que se sientan todos los años, en la tercera fila, y las ultimas dos mesas que estaban pegadas a una ventana, de donde se puede ver el patio de la escuela.

La clase continuo muy tranquila, no mas interrupciones, ni tampoco mas tonterias, todos estaban pendientes de la explicacion del profesor, esepto dos chicos que se dedicaban a "mirar las moscas pasar".

Vegeta miraba por la ventana, que estaba a su lado, con el lapiz puesto en la bosa, con las manos detras de la cabeza, y balansiandose en la silla. Goku, estaba con la cabeza puesta en el cuaderno, pero no estaba escribiendo lo que decía el profesor, él estaba dibujando, en pequeñito, a todos los personajes de sus series favoritas de anime.

No había mayor problema, no valía la pena escuchar lo que decía el profesor, cada año les decía lo mismo, y lo mejor esque ellos nunca tenían problemas con las reglas del colegio..bueno..esepto cuando Vegeta, se peleaba con una pandilla de dos años mas grandes que él, o cuando tapaba los baños de los profesores, o cuando rallaba las paredes de los pasillos con un plumon, o cuando pillaban a Goku escuchando música en clases de gramatica, o cuando se ponía a hacer aviones con las fichas de matematicas, o cuando hacía dibujos sobre los mapas de clase...Pero lo mejor de todo esto, esque escasas veces los pillaban haciendo estas cosas, y por mas que los castigaban, nunca los expulsaban o llamaban a sus padres, porque eran los mejores en la escuela, cada uno tenía sus cualidades, pero eran muy buenos en todo lo que podían hacer.

Vegeta era el mejor, en matematicas, informatica, gramatica, historía,deportes ,ciencias, y tecnología, todos los alumnos y asta los profesores, sabían que no podrían vencerle si de umillar a alguien o discutir se trataba. Siempre se las arreglaba para dejarte callado, sin saber que responder a sus ofensas.

Por otro lado, Goku, por muy inofensivo que paresca o por muy tonto que aparente ser, era el mejor en deportes, y tambien en ciencias de la naturalesa, idiomas, arte, lenguaje, lectura, y cosina. Era muy amistoso y cariñoso, pero tambien era valiente, y defendía con lo que podía a cualquiera, sobre todo si era su mejor amigo, Vegeta.

Una vez, ace dos años, un grupo de cinco chicos de 14 años, se metieron con Vegeta, y le dijeron que era un bicho raro porque ellos le habían visto su cola, (que por sierto los dos teían, solo que la escondian porque eran hibridos, y no querían que nadie supiera que eran desendientes de Saiyajines).

El problema que cometieron esos chicos, fué meterse con un hibrido, que aunque no había estudiado artes marsiales ni nada, y aunque era mucho mas devil que sus antepasados por tener menos sangre guerrera en sus venas, lo molestaron, lo avergonsaron y lo umillaron en frente de mucha gente:

---Flash Back---

_Cinco muchachos de apenas 14 años se hacercaban a dos de 11 años de edad que estaban delante, y estaban hablando tranquilamente. Acababan de salir de clase, y se ivan a su casa._

_-__**Oye¿!tu eres Ouji verdad!?, tu eres el chico raro que se la pasa escribiendo en clase ¿no?-**__dijo el mas alto de las cinco._

_Vegeta, y Goku se giraron, y se diron cuanta del problema. 'Cinco alumnos de 14 años insultando a un semi saiyajin,!! y encima a Vegeta!!'_

_-__**Sí, ese es mi apellido,¿!algun problema idiota!?-**__responidió Vegeta, mientras Goku lo miraba y luego miraba a el grupo, lo miraba y luego al grupo._

_-__**Valla!!, parece que nos salió conteston el 'mono'¿no creen muchachos?-**__dijo otro mientras los demas se reían, y Vegeta y Goku abrian los ojos como dos platos al ver que habían descubierto su secreto._

_**-¿!como me has llamado, basura!?-**__Preguntó Vegeta al que le había insultado-_

_-__**Mono. ¿no es eso lo que eres?-**__dijo otro-__**Vamos, creeis que somo tontos, todos vimos como el niño del pelo parado, aparte de arrogante tiene un cola café y la esconde debajo de la camiseta enrrollada en la sintura-**__Otra vez los cinco se echaron a reir._

_Vegeta no lo soportaba mas, lo habían descubierto, y ya había mucha gente escuchando. Solo había una forma de hacerles callar, y aunque saliera mal parado, confiaría en su sangre, como le habían dicho en casa._

_-__**Oye, eso no es cierto, y ya dejale en paz y vete a molestar a tu tia, invecil**__-Dijo Goku, defendiendo a su mejor amigo._

_-__**aaah¿y tu quien eres¿su madre?-**__Dijo otro, haciendo que no solamente los de el grupo de cinco chicos se pusieran a reir , tambien otros de los alrededores, que se habían acercado para ver que pasaba._

_-__**No, no George, este eriso **__(por el pelo), __**es el tonto que se duerme en clase de matematicas**__-Dijo otro de el grupo de matones-__**y segun he oido es amigo de el mono.-**_

_-__**Aaaah, mejor aun, alomejor tambien es un mono**__-Dijo el primero, y mas alto del grupo-__**porque no lo comprobamos**__-dijo el mismo, hacercandose peligrosamente junto con los demas a Vegeta y Goku-_

_**-!!como se atreban a tocarme a mí o a Kanasa, lo pasaran mal, insectos!!-**__Gritó Vegeta-_

_-__**UUUUU!!!-**__dijeron todos los que estaban en circulo rodeando a los niños-_

_-__**George, parece que el mono y su amigo tienen caracter**__-Dijo el que estaba junto a el alto del grupo__**-¿porque no les enseñamos a tratar a sus mallores?-**_

_-__**Uummmm, tienes razón Milan, creo que será lo mejor**__-Dijo George-__**Muy bien monitos, les enseñaremos a comportarse**__.-_

_-__**Jaja¿que te pasa "George"? **__-Les probocó Vegeta- __**¿Acaso es tu novia para que le hagas caso de esa manera, savandija?-**__Ahora sí, Goku tenía los pelos de punta, y todos lo de las pandilla de matones, estaban ardiendo en colera._

_-__**Muy gracioso, mono**__-Respondio Milan-__**Creo que te mereses un pequeño castigo¿verdad Corpe?-**_

_-__**Sí, no es nuestro estilo pegarle a ormigas como ustedes, pero con lo que nos han dicho es suficiente escusa**__-Raspondió el mensionado-_

_Goku, y Vegeta permanecieron inmoviles. Parecían sus antepasados apunto de luchar contra un enemigo poderoso. Había una seriedad y una valentía que irradiaba de sus ojos, y eso lo pudieron sentir todos los que estaban ahí, como la brisa de la tarde._

_-__**Pero Corpe**__-dijo el cuarto- __**el eriso no nos ha dicho nada, solo ha sido el enano el que no ha insultado**__-_

_-__**Tienes razón Black**__-Dijo Corpe-__**Vamos a perdonarle la vida al pequeño eriso, pero el enano de pelo parado, tendría que comenzar a preparar su entierro**__-Decía mintras se hacía sonar los dedos, y todos estaban decididos a 'meterle', a el 'mono' de pelo parado._

_-__**Kanasa, vete de aquí-**__dijo Vegeta-__**esta es mí pelea no la tuya, ya lo has oido!vete!-**_

_-__**No, Vegeta, si peleamos juntos será mejor**__-decía Goku-__**no digo que le vensamos, pero podemos hacerles algo de daño a esos cinco estupidos**__-_

_-__**NO**__-sentensió Vegeta-__**asme caso si no quieres salir mal parado de esto**__-Al acabar de decir esto, los cinco grandotes se dedicaron a intentar pegarle a Vegeta, pero este esquibaba todos los golpes. Todos los que miraban la pelea se impresionaron. La verdad era, que por naturalesa, la mente de un semi saiyajin, hiba mas rapido que la de un terricola, y por eso alcanzaba a esquibar la mayoría de los golpes._

_Goku, estaba parado, no sabía que hacer, ahora, al parecer Vegeta se había confiado, y le estaban dando una paliza. No lo pensó dos veces, y como si lo hiciera desde su nasimiento, saltó y le dió una patada en la cara a el que se hacía llamar George, impresionando a todos, incluso a sí mismo._

_-__**Valla, erizo, no está mal, pero eres un estupido, por esto te 'meteremos' a tí tambien**__- Y con esto, 3 de los chicos sigueron peleando con Vegeta y otros 2 con Goku, que hacía lo mismo que Vegeta, pero despues de un rato no pudo mantenerse más, y comenzaron a ensestarle una cantidad de golpes y patadas en el estomago. Nunca devieron meterse en este lio._

_Goku, y Vegeta estaban igual, resivian 10 golpes, de ellos esquivaban 4 y devolvian 2. Eran más, es injusto, pero nadie quería hacer nada, eran los mas grandes del colegio, y eran famosos por ser los mas fuertes, nadie quería resibir la misma paliza. Pero en eso, llegaron todos los profesores, y sujetando a todos los matones, y aventando a la multitud, comenzaron a hablar con los matones._

_Goku, y Vegeta, vieron su salbacion, estaban fatal, pero haciendo de tripas corazón, no queriendo dar explicaciones a nadie, y con ganas de llegar a casa, y desaogarte por no poder ser como tus antepasados saiyajines, se subieron a la bicicleta de Goku, y se largaron. _

_Al ver esto los profesores, entendieron, que ellos no habían tenido la culpa, pero no quisieron que se les atendiera. Los matones fueron expulsados por pegar a niños menores que ellos en tres años, y nadie volvió a verlos. Desde entonces, Vegeta y Goku, son conocidos por eso, y porque desde ese dia, fueron ellos los temidos, porque empezaron a entrenarse por ellos mismos, y sacar las habilidades escondidas que eredaron de su sangre._

---Fin Flash Back---

La clase estaba apunto de acabar, pero la puerta sonó, era el profesor de lenguaje, que quería hablar con el profesor Matatsu.

-**Disculpe profesor, pero aquí hay una estudienta que dice, que es nueva y que va a su clase**.--

-**Oooh, sí profesor Luparte, eso es sierto**-Dijo Matatsu, haciendo que todos los metiches pusieran toda la atencion en la combersacion, y Goku y Vegeta, que no estaban haciendo nada, miraron hacía la puerta.- **Hagala pasar¿si?-**

-**Deacuerdo profesor, como usted diga**- respondió Luparte- **entra muchacha**- se escuchó desde afuera de la puerta, y luego un "GRACIAS", de una voz muy suave, y dulce.

-**Muchachos, escuchad**-dijo Matatsu, a lo que todos se pusieron mirar a quien entraba, y a oír que decía el abuelito-**Esta es su nueva compañera de clase, tratenla con respeto, y espero que sean tan amistosos con ella, como lo son con todos, dinos tu nombre muchacha..-**

De detras de la puerta, apareció una chica, que capto la atencion de mas de un alumno de la clase, incluso, y sorprendentemente, de Vegeta. La chica era hermosa, tenía los ojos azules, y la piel blanca. Llevaba puesto una camiseta de color lila claro, sin mangas y de cuello alto pero doblado acia abajo y para nada apretado, una falda corta asta las rodillas, y de color blanco, junto con unos tenis de color lilas, y una diadema de color blanco sobre su pelo de color aqua, que acarisiaba lijeramente sus ombros..

-**Hola buenos días**-dijo la muchacha con su voz suave y dulce, mientras saludaba con una mano, y miraba a todos en el salon, llamandole la atencion uno de los chicos al final de la tercera fila-**mi nombre es Bulma Mitsuri**.-

--------------------

CONTINUARÁ

-------------------

Saiyan-Blue


	3. La chica mas extrala que he conocido!

Saiyan-Blue

**Nota de Autora: Ooooh, este fic se pone interesante, si señor. Todo va mejor. Bueno, al parecer Bulma ya ha llegado a la clase, pero porque le llamaron la atencion nuestro Goku, y nuestro Vegeta? Ahora lo veremos..espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.**

--------

En el capitulo anterior:

-**Hola buenos días**-dijo la muchacha con su voz suave y dulce, mientras saludaba con una mano, y miraba a todos en el salon, llamandole la atencion uno de los chicos al final de la tercera fila-**mi nombre es Bulma Mitsuri**.-

--------

Capitulo 3: La chica mas extraña que he conocido en mi vida.

Todos en la clase estaban en completo silencio. Nadie decía ni 'mu'. La chica era preciosa. La envidia de muchas, y la codicia de muchos desde el primer día. Vegeta y Goku la miraban como todos, obiamente la chica era bonita a los ojos de cualquiera, y mas para los ojos de los dos chicos mas conocidos en todo el instituto.

-**Ella ha sacado las calificaciones mas altas en el examen de ingreso a la escuela**-Decía el profesor Matatsu, haciendo que muchos de los codiciosos muchachos de la clase pensaran, 'cerebrito, presa facil'. Pero estaban equibocados y muy pronto se darían cuenta-**Espero que todos aprendan y tomen ejemplo de sus calificaciones.**

Silencio, nadie hablaba, pero nadie dejaba de mirar la ecena, y Goku se le quedaba mirando a la chica como si la conociera de algo, pero no sabía de qué. Vegeta no quitaba los ojos de encima de la chica, y esto fue notado por Goku, rara vez su amigo se fijaba mas de un minuto en una chica, y mucho menos si nisiquiera la conocía.

-**Bueno muchacha, busca un lugar, y sientate¿si?-**Dijo el profesor, a lo que muchos chicos se lamentaron de no tener un lugar libre a su lado para ofrecerle, pero en eso, Goku, se levantó y le gritó a la chica:

-**Oye, si estas buscando un lugar**-con esto, todos se giraron a mirarle, Vegeta sin saber porqué, se puso nervioso cuando vió que la chica miraba otra vez hacia ellos, y le miraba a él tambien directo a los ojos-**Aquí adelante hay uno**-terminó de decir Goku, mientras le señalaba un asiento delante de ellos dos, junto a una niña de cabello negro y camista rosa.

Bulma, fué directo hacia allí, y le agradecio con una sorrisa, y cuando estuvo cerca de ellos, le dijo-**Gracias**- Y se sentó, no sin antes dejar su mochila en la parte de atras de la silla, y mirar de reojo a Vegeta y Goku. Le llamó la atencion la forma en la que ivan vestidos, y tambien sus cabellos, y tembien le llamaron mucho la atencion los ojos extraños que tenía Vegeta, nunca había visto unos ojos así. La muchacha que estaba a su lado, sentada, y ella entablaron un comversacion, de la que ni Goku ni Vegeta pudieron enterarse, todo y aunque lo intentaron, y aunque tenían un oido muy fino, no pudieron escuchar nada.

El resto que quedaba de clases pasó muy rapido, y en silencio mientras la gente hacía los egercicios del libro. Obiamente ni Vegeta ni Goku, ponían atencion a lo que decía el profesor. Ellos estaban o dibujando, o hablando entre ellos, o mirando por la ventana. La clase de geografía era la mas facil para los dos.

A la hora prevista, tocaron el timbre para salir a comer, cosa que ansiban nuestros semi Saiyajines, pero se sentían felices por no tener el mismo apetito que sus antepasados, ya que sino, tendrian que comer muchas cosas para sasiar su hambre.

La gente, apenas sono el timbre,salieron a comer, esepto los que querían hablar con la chica nueva, ella, la chica que se sentaba a su lado, y nuestros amigos Saiyajines.

-**Oye¿de que escuela vines?-**Preguntó una chica de cabello rubio a Bulma-

-**Bueno, yo vengo de la escuela que esta en una ciudad a 5 Km de aquí, seguro que no la conoces**-dijo Bulma, y moviendose un poco acia la salida con su nueva 'amiga', pero la rubia volvió a preguntar.

-**Oye, y no te gustaría venir con nosotras a comer?-**Dijo la chica, mientras miraba a la chica de la camiseta rosa-**No deverías irte con personas como ella si hacabas de llegar, mejor vente con nosotras, sino todos creeran que eres una tonta y una estupida como ella**-Esto era normal, la rubia se hacía llamar Caroline, y siempre le decía lo mismo a los nuevos, era la chica mas popular, y la chica que iva destras de Vegeta, pero para su decepcion él la odiaba como a nadie. Mientras hablaban las chicas, Goku y Vegeta miraban pendientes de todos, ademas no podían salir a comer porque las chicas tampaban la puerta, y pasar delante de ellas era arriesgarse a tenerlas pegadas todo el santo dia.

-**Pues dejame decirte, rubita**-oooh, eso llamó la atencion de todos, y sobre todo de Vegeta, nunca había visto a una chica comportarse así-**que prefiero que la gente piense esa estupidez, a que piensen que soy una pedante chica creida como tú**-y dicho esto salió de enfrente de el grupo de chicas con la otra chica sacandole la lengua, y a la rubia, que se le salía el humo por las orejas.

-**Waaaauuu, Vegeta, viste eso, nunca ví a una chica comportarse así con Caroline**-Le dijo Goku a Vegeta, pero al parecer no respondía-**Vegeta..Vegeta me has escuchado**-Le decía su amigo mientras le pasaba una mano delante de sus ojos. Al parecer Vegeta se había quedado pegado mirando algo de el suelo, no era normal eso en él, y eso que hizo que Goku se preocupara mas- **Vegeta..vegeta..hola...-**

-**Sí lo he visto, y claro que te estaba escuchando yo no soy como tú**-Y diciendo esto salió de el salon al patio, seguido por Goku.

--------------------------------------------------

Afuera en el patio, paseaban Bulma y la chica de cabello negro.

-**Oye Bulma, eso estubo fantastico, nunca oí a alguien hablarle así a Caroline**-Dijo la chica-

-**Bueno, no era por molestarla, solo que no me gusta que insulten a la gente por insultar y mucho menos la gente que se cree algo sin ser nada**-Respondió Bulma-

**-!!Casatto!!Casatto!!-**se escuchó una voz masculina que gritaba-

-**Hola, Goku¿que tal te va?-**Respondió La chica de cabello negro que estaba junto a Bulma.-

-**Sí, hola, y sip estoy muy bien, lo que pasa es que no te he podido saludar desde que llegamos**-Le dijo Goku colocandose una mano detras de su cabeza, mientras sonrreía. Vegeta estaba detras de él, y solo se dedicaba a observar la combersacion, nada mas, igual que Bulma, que sentía que había visto a Goku en algun sitio.

**-¿Como te han ido tus bacaciones Goku?-**Preguntó la chica, sin percatarse de que estaba dejando de lado a su nueva amiga-

-**Muy bien, y a tí**-Goku tampoco se deva cuenta que Vegeta se estaba aburriendo con todo este rollo de saludos-

-**Bien, muy bien, a hola Vegeta no te había visto¿como estas?-**Preguntó la chica-

-**Bien, Milk**-respondió Vegeta-**Te ha ido bien con lo de tu propaganda para la tieda**?-Cuando dijo esto, Goku se extrañó y Bulma se sintió mas excluida aun.-

-**Sip, todo va de maravilla, pero no creeo que presisamente tú seas uno de los que estan interesados en comprar algo ¿verdad**?-Dijo Milk, con una sonrisa-

**-¿de que tienda hablais¿que me he perdido?-**Pregutó Goku, Bulma solo escuchaba-

-**Lo que pasa es que mi madre me obligó a vender todos mis comics, y en eso estoy**-Respondió Milk.

**-¿!¿!QUE!?!?-**gritó Goku-**Porque? no tiene sentido, ahora que tenias la coleccion mas grande de todo el pueblo, tu madre te dice que los vendas?-**

-**En realidad me dijo que los tirara pero yo los venderé, madres, no entienden lo que se ignifica el anime para sus hijos**-Dijo Milk.

-**AAAAh**-respondió Goku, algo triste, pero a le vez feliz, quisas podría comprerar alguno-**y tu eres..Bulma verdad, la chica nueva ¿no?-**Le preguntó Goku a Bulma, a lo que ella le miró y le sonrrió, y para lo que Vegeta ya estaba poniendo otra vez la atencion.-

-**Sí, ese es mi nombre**-Respondió

-**Por cierto, lo hiciste muy bien al haberle dicho esas cosas a Caroline**-dijo Goku-

-**Sí, bueno, Milk me dijo lo mismo**-Respondió ella.

-**y porque te viniste a esta escuela?, aaah sí, pero antes otra cosa¿nos hemos visto en algun sitio?**-Preguntó Goku, a lo que Vegeta levantó sus cejas, y Milk se le quedó mirando a Bulma.-

-**Mmmmh, bueno a mi me dio la misma imprecion, como si te hubiese visto, pero ahora creo que...a sí, ya lo recuerdo, tu eras el chico que estaba en la biblioteca no?-**respondió ella, a lo que Vegeta la miró con cara sorprendida, y Milk con cara de no estender de que estaba hablando-

A Vegeta solo le pasaron unas cuantas palabras por la cabeza-"Kasatto¿leyendo? eso no se lo cree ni él!"-

-**Aaah, sip, es cierto, ahí te ví yo tambien-**Dijo Goku.

-**Sí, ..ya sabía yo que te conocía de algo, pero valla, no sabía que hibas a esta escuela¿te llamas Goku no?-**Preguntó Bulma.

-**Sí, y él es Vegeta**-Le dijo señalandole y empujandole para que se acercara a ella, y la saludara, pues ya había notado que su amigo se había fijado bastante en ella, pero sabía que jamas lo admitiría-**Mi mejor amigo**.-

-**A, bien**-dijo ella, mientras le miraban a los ojos y le dedicaba una sonrrisa, y sin saber porque sintió ganas de tocarle, así que le alargó la mano mientras le decía:

-**Me llamo, Bulma Mitsuri, y creo que a tí tambien te conosco**-Goku abrió los ojos, pero luego entendió todo. Para esto Vegeta le responió al saludo y le dijo:

-**Me llamo Vegeta Ouji, y a decir verdad, yo tambien te he visto, pero no fue en la biblioteca, fué en la entrevista que le hicimos a tu padre si mal no recuerdo**-respondió Vegeta con su tipica frialdad, y su aire de "soy mejor que tú"-

-**Bueno, Bulma**- Dijo Goku, mientras Bulma y Vegea se soltaban las manos-**Creo que Vegeta tiene razón, y no me extraña que le conoscas, él es el hijo de la dueña de la compañia mas famosa de todas, la Corporacion Capsula-**

-**Sí, eso ya lo sabía, pero no sabía que tu me conocias, pero ahora que los recuerdo, es cierto, mi padre fue sitado para trabajar ahí, y yo le acompañé, pero me quedé afuera de la habitacion**-Respondió ella-

-**Valla, pues creo que todos nos conocemos, pero ahora prefiero comer, saben,¿ porque no comemos los cuatro juntos debajo de aquellos árboles?-**Preguntó Milk.

-**De acuerdo**-Respondió Goku, y luego le pregunto a su amigo-**Vegeta¿vienes?-**

-**No le veo nada de malo, está bien**-Entonces Goku, Milk, Vegeta, y Bulma, bajaron y se sentaron bajo unos árboles, alejados de todos los otros chicos de el instituto-

Mientras comian, hablaban de muchas cosa, mallormente hablaban Milk, y Goku, entre ellos, y como Bulma, no quería que hubiera tanto silencio entre Vegeta y ella decidio hablar.

-**Y...bueno**-ante este ademan de hablar, Vegeta se giró para ver que quería decirle-**No sabía que tu tambien ivas a las entrevistas a tu corta edad**-

-**Hmp, lo dices porque sé que a tu padre lo entrvistaron?**-Preguntó Vegeta, para ver como ella asentía con la cabeza-**la verdad, a ese tipo de cosas estoy obligado a ir para prepararme cuando tenga yo que llevar la empresa, cosa que no quiero.-**

**-¿porque no quieres?, bueno, está claro que cada uno tiene sus gustos, pero, nosé, creeo que es lo que todos soñarían ¿no?-**Dijo Bulma-

-**No, no es lo que todos soñarían, no es que sea un trabajo dificil para mí, simplemente digo, que es esclavisante, y yo no soy de esas personas que hacen todo lo que les dicen, cuando les dicen**-

-**No, eso ya lo veo, pero...bueno-**Bulma se sentí un poco incomoda. Esos silencios la volvian loca. Y a decir verdad no sabía que conversacion entablar con el extraño chico. La verdad al principio le dava un poco de miedo su mirada. Pero entonces se le ocurrió hacer la pregunta mas estupida a lo largo de la historia, solo para hablar con él.-**Y..que hacesen tu tiempo libre?-**

-**Bueno, me gusta leer, pero si hablamos de pasar el rato, me gusta jugar videojuegos, y todo ese tipo de cosas¿porque?-**Él se había dado cuenta de que la pregunta anterior echa por ella, eran unas de esas tipicas preguntas que se hacían cuando no sabias de que hablar. Y ademas se dió cuenta que la respuesta, tanto como la de él como la de ella, fueron bastante forzadas-

-**Eh?, no, no por nada en especial-**él se dio cuenta que la había sustado con la ultima pregunta, pero no era su intencion asustarla, así era su voz, ronca y aspera-

-**y a tí, a ya sé..no me lo digas..mmm...te gustan los comics ¿no?-**esto ultimo lo dijo cierto sarcasmo, lo que le molestó un poco a Bulma, pero pensó que había sido su imaginacion.Lo que mas le impresionó fué el porque de la pregunta. Luego pensó que era por que para él era normal que a todo el mundo le gustaran los camics. ¿!acaso creía que podría analizarla así, como así sin siquiera conocerla!?-

-**Bueno, si, la verdad me gustan, pero tambien me gustan otras cosas como, la electronica, el dibujo, la musica, y tambien la literatura, pero lo que mas me gusta es la informatica**.-Todo lo que dijo lo dejó asombrado, nunca había conocido a una chica que no mensionara nada de: salir con las amigas, ir al cine, ver peliculas, o estar con su novio, 'si es que lo tenía, claro'-**Pero si hablamos de divertirme**-bueno alomejor ahora me lo dice, pensaba Vegeta-**me gusta juegar en el ordenador**-Vegeta pudo comprobar que algo le había avegonzado, pero como a él no le impotaba no preguntó. El silencio reinó otra vez. Nadie sabía de que hablar. Para Vegeta ya habían hablado suficiente, para Bulma, ese chico era muy extraño, aunque tenía que admitir que era muy atractivo, y esos pelos tan infantiles que tenía en la frente le davan un aspecto de niño o algo así, y esos ojos que le hacían pensar que podían ver atravez de su alma, le gustaban, pero nada más allá de eso, almenos por ahora.

Despues de unos cuantos minutos la campana para entrar sonó, y todos comenzaron a entrar, pero hubo un problema, nuestros amigos estaban tan apartado de todo que no escucharon la campana, y tampoco vieron como la gente entraba a clases, y se estuvieron largo hablando, y no se percataron de nada.

-**Oigan¿cuanto tiempo dan para comer aquí?, nose, esque parece que hace mucho que salimos¿no?-**Preguntó Bulma, y efectivamente, todos pensaron que ya era hora que deverían haber tocado la campana, mejor dicho hace ya 20 minutos-

-**Bueno, que yo sepa solo tenemos 30 minutos, luego cuatro horas mas de clases, y despues nos vamos a casa**-Dijo Goku**-¿alguien lleva reloj?-**Todos comenzaron a mirar si llevaban o no, pero nadie tenía, así que no le dieron mas importancía.

--------------------------------------------

En clase del Profesor Matatsu:

-**Oye, es cosa mía, o la nueva, Casatto, Ouji, y Goku, no han llegado de el patio**-Le preguntó un chico al otro-**hace ya 30 minutos que no llegan**.-

-**No, alomejor estan haciendo algun encargo de los profesores**-Le respondio el muchacho-**Sino el profesor Matatsu ya se habría dado cuenta**-

-**Nose, él es muy despistado, recuerda que la otra vez nisiquiera se acordó que teniamos examen**-Dijo el primero-

-**Bueno, nose, creo que eso no nos importa**-Terminó de decir el segundo chico-

--------------------------------------------

-**Oye, Goku, yo creo que hace mucho que estamos aquí**-Dijo Milk**-¿no creen?-**

-**Alomejor ya entraron hace mucho, pero nosotros no nos hemos dado cuenta**-Dijo Bulma, y con esto todos palidecieron-**Nose,digo yo**-En eso, Vegeta se levanta y se vá a ver si es cierto o no lo que dijo Bulma-

-**Emmm, oigan...**-Dijo Vegeta-

**-¿Que pasa Vegeta?-**Preguntó Goku, y Bulma hizo ademan de levantarse-

-**Lo que susede es..es que al parecer..ya han entrado todos**-Acabó de decir Vegeta-

**-¿!¿!Que!?!?-**Dijeron Goku y Milk, mientras Bulma y ellos ivan donde estaba Vegeta, y vieron todo el patio basio-

-**Emm..bueno, entonces, vamos a clase ¿no?-**Dijo Bulma, a lo que todos la miraron con caras raras**-¿que¿que he dicho?-**

-**Tu no entiendes nada, ahora despues del patio, a segunda hora no nos toca con el viejo Matatsu, sino con Demon**-Dijo Vegeta-**y ese sí que pone castigos**-

-**Y que pasa¿le tienes miedo a un castigo?-**Ante esto Vegeta le miró con el seño Fruncido, y Goku abrió los ojos, junto con Milk, espantados-**Con mayor razón deveriamos irnos antes de que él llegue, porque sino dirá que nos vengan a buscar por no aparecer-**Terminó de decir Bulma-

-**Pero no creo que se entere si no le dice nadie, pensará que no hemos venido-**Dijo Milk, a lo que Goku asintió con la cabeza y a los otros dos le salió una gota en la cabeza-

-**No digas tonterias!, en clase estan nuestras mochilas, es obio que sabran que no estamos desde la hora de comer**-Dijo Vegeta-

-**Ademas siempre hay alguien que se lo dice todo al profesor**-Dijo Bulma-**Lo mejor será que entremos**-

-**Pero yo no tengo ganas de entrar, prefiero quedarme aquí**-Dijo Goku-

-**querras decir, que prefieres que te castiguen y hacer el idiota antes de entrar¿verdad baka?-**dijo Vegeta, a lo que Bulma frunció el seño-

-**Oye!, está bien que sea una tontería lo que dijo, pero no tienes porque insultarle**-Dijo Bulma, a lo que a Goku se le erizaron los pelos y Milk se tapó la boca con la mano, y Vegeta le fulminó con la mirada-

-**Tu no tienes que decirme lo que hago y no hago¿!oíste niña!?-**Respondió Vegeta, y Goku se alarmó, Vegeta podía ser letal cuando se lo proponía, y Bulma solo se enfadó mas-

-**A mí nadie me llama niña¿!te quedó claro!?-**Dijo Bulma, a lo que le dió la espalda dando por sanjado la discucion, siendo ella la que quedaba con la ultima palabra, pero si creía que le hiba a ganar a Vegeta con eso, estaba muy equibocada, a lo que el le gritó:

**-!Oye¿!donde crees que vas, niña!no hemos terminado!-**

-**Vegeta..Vegeta...tranquilizate**-Dijo Goku, y salió detras de Vegeta junto con Milk.-

-**Valla!!, ahora no sabía que tenía que preguntarle si podría salir de su presencía,'majestad'**-Respondió burlonamente Bulma, mientras le hacía una reverencía y Vegeta apretaba mas los dientes de la ira-

-**Vamos, muchachos, no se alteren ¿sí?,es una tontería eso de ver quien gana discutiendo**-Dijo Milk-

-**Claro, porqué no paran y entramos, sino nos castigaran**-Dijo Goku, pero Bulma y Vegeta ni caso, ellos seguía discutiendo, mientras aumentaban el volumen de sus gritos, y los insultos, y todo por tonterias, parece que se hiban a comer de rabia o algo así-

-**Vamos!!. ¿!van a callarse o no!?-**Gritó Goku, para hacerse oir-

**-!!!!!!CALLATE!!!!!-**Gritaron Vegeta y Bulma a coro-

Lo que nuestros amigos no sabían es que, ya llevaban un buen rato con expectadores, los alumnos de todas las clases se habían asomado por la ventana, para saber que era tanto grito, incluso los profesores, y por un comentario de Bulma hacía Vegeta, un chico gritó:

**-!!Valla, Vegeta¿!vas a dejar que te diga eso!?-**Y otro Grito:

**-!!Así se hace Bulma, enseñale que él no es el unico que sabe gritar!!-**

Vegeta no lo podía creer, esta niña si que era dificil de vencer, y encima le estaba umillando frente a todo el instituto, esto no lo podría dejar pasar , no él. Así que le respondió a su insulto, y Bulma se quedó con cara de, "y ahora que le digo", lo que le hizo confiarse a Vegeta, crellendo que ya le había ganado, pero un chico Gritó:

**-!!Vamos Bulma, sabemos que puedes vencerle!!-**Y luego se escuchó una voz femenina que decía:

**-!!Vamos Vegeta, bien echo tu eres el mejor, sigue así, cariño!!-**Con esto a Vegeta le salió una vena en la frente apunto de explotar, y a los otros tres una gota en la cabeza, sip, esa chica que acababa de gritar era Caroline-

Antes de que Bulma, pudiera contestar, llegó el director, junto con la maestra de matematicas, y el profesor Demon, y les dijeron:

-**Valla¿a quién tenemos aquí?, señor Kanasa,señorita Casatto, señor Ouji, y señorita Mitsuri, desde el primer día estan armando alvoroto par de bagos, y ahora encima arrastraís a más gente a vuestras batallitas eh Ouji**-Les dijo el profesor Demon, pero mal momento para hacer intirectas, sobretodo despues de una batalla verval, y mucho mas si le hacen indirectas, con la chica nueva..-

-**Oiga profesor!!-**Dijo Bulma-**Preferiría que dijeran la verdad, porque yo no he sido arrastrada por nadie y mucho menos por este, 'niño'!!-**

**-"Niño?, se atreve a llamarme niño!?"-**Pensaba Vegeta-

-**No me importa que haya pasado, ahora ustedes se iran a direccion donde se verá que hacer con ustedes¿les quedó claro?-**Respondió el director**-**

-**Sí, director...-**dijeron con desgana nuestros amigos-

-------------------------------

CONTINUARÁ

-------------------------------

Saiyan-Blue


End file.
